


Would You Listen

by ProfoundCranium



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: It was so moronic. Maria was sitting here for so long, keeping watch over this Nightmare whilst the outside world was being brought to its knees.





	Would You Listen

 

Maria could hear him long before he ever reached the ClockTower's Peak.

Loud roars and death gurgles of the various beast and alien monstrosities echoed throughout the halls, disrupting the quiet calm that had permeated her slumber for countless years. Another Hunter wanting to discover and _know_. Nothing Maria hadn't dealt with before.

Maria didn't even open her eyes let alone move. The Hunter would reach her throne soon enough, and he would then learn the same thing that every Hunter before him had learned. No-one would ever get past Maria. For the secrets will remain hidden for all time.

And with that thought in mind, Maria waited.

And waited,

And waited,

And _waited_.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack._

There.

The sound of heavy boots walking across the hard flooring of the clock tower. Maria didn't move as the Hunter drew ever closer. Maria stayed as still as she could, not caring to move until the Hunter made his intentions known. Maria could feel the minor differences in the air as The Hunter's hand drew ever closer to her face. Deciding that it was time to fight yet again, Maria's hand snapped up, latching onto the offender's wrist with an iron grip.

"A corpse…" Maria yanked the Hunter forward, opening her eyes for the first time in years as she did so. "Should be left well alone."

He was strange. He was dressed in only traditional Hunter Garb. His face was hidden by a scarf and tri-cornered hat. And the rest of him was covered by thick black pants along with a trench coat. All in all, he looked completely unassuming. But it was his reaction to her that was the most telling. Most Hunter's usually jumped back in fright whenever she revealed herself. Either preparing to fight or with a few words of goodwill. This Hunter, however, did neither. He simply stood there, loosely gripping her wrist as he looked her over. Calculating with a cold blank expression.

Maria let go of his hand as she stood up, gripping her weapon in her right hand as she did so. The Hunter backed up leisurely, seeming to not be very concerned about the very powerful and armed woman walking towards him.

"I know how the secrets beckon so sweetly." With a swift twist and yank, the double ended blade in her hands split in two.

"Only an honest death can cure you now. Liberate you from your wild curiosity." The Hunter only moved marginally, shifting his feet ever so slightly to allow for better movement. He still refused to draw any type of weapon.

 _No matter_ . Maria thought. _If he will not fight, then he will die quickly._

With a graceful twirl, Maria cleared the distance and attempted a double right cross with her twin blades. An attack that was sidestepped easily by the Hunter as he barely moved his body away. Maria was surprised, but she didn't slow down in the slightest as she tried to go for a thrust attack. Again, the Hunter simply sidestepped the attack. Maria continued in her attempts to kill The Hunter, engaging him in a complex combination of slashes, stabs, and wide sweeps with her blades. Everything was easily dodged by the Hunter that seemed to move like air. He wasn't even quickstepping like Maria herself could if she wanted too. He was just that fast, seeming to read Maria like a book as he either dodged or redirected everything she threw at him.

And he never once drew his weapon or retaliated in any way. Maria couldn't even spot a weapon on him. It was baffling. This Hunter, who had strolled into her Clocktower and killed probably every beast and abomination on his way here, refused to harm her. Several more passes occurred, during which The Hunter remained practically untouchable. Maria grew frustrated with her lack of success with damaging this hunter. So she changed tactics, deciding to shift her combat into the realm of misdirection. After twisting the blades of Rakuyo back together, Maria began to add kicks and punches into her technique, forcing The Hunter back.

Suddenly, The Hunter was putting more effort into his dodges, moving with more urgency. Maria still wasn't hitting very well bar a few glancing strikes that forced the Hunter off balance, but The Cainhurst Descendant still had several cards she had yet to show. One of which was the Evelyn Flintlock hanging from her hip, concealed behind her trench coat. The battle continued a brutal dance of shining steel and whistling fists. Though not a drop of blood ever touched the floor, for Maria couldn't harm The Hunter and The Hunter refused to harm Maria.

It was strange. Maria had never experienced seeing someone that could be attacked and just….. _not retaliate._ It was chilling in a way, seeing someone not bother to defend themselves beyond simple avoidance. The Cainhurst Descendant decided to attempt something. It would reveal some of her capabilities, but hopefully, it would end the fight quickly. Maria leaped back in an attempt to gain some distance, something that The Hunter seemingly allowed. Maria steadied Rakuyo on her right arm, settling in a thrust stance. Typically, Maria would clear the distance with a powerful thrust, intent on spearing her opponent. But with this Hunter, Maria had a different plan, one that required a bit more precision. Maria tensed, calling upon a specific talent of hers that she had not used yet, and with an exhale, Maria vanished into a cloud of yellow smoke.

Quickstepping. A talent that most Old Hunters had mastered, and one that Maria was going to use to its fullest. Whilst being mist looked ghostly, Maria had full control over her body and took advantage of the lack of a physical form to replace Rakuyo with Evelyn. The whole movement took milliseconds. Then, Maria appeared in front of The Hunter, standing straight with her flintlock leveled between his eyes. Maria could see the surprise in his eyes as he realized what had just happened, but Maria didn't give him any time and quickly pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Maria watched the bullet fly from the barrel of her gun towards The Hunter's face. He may have been able to dodge Maria's sword swipes, but no-one was able to dodge a bullet at this range.

Of course, he didn't dodge.

Maria saw his hand move towards his back, into his trench coat before pulling forth a two-pronged short sword. The Hunter swung his arm upwards into a left cross swipe, holding the blade like a knife as he slashed the bullet out of the air, sending it hurtling away from him towards his left as the airborne steel deflected off of his blade.

_CLANG_

The Hunter held his stance for a moment, blade high in the air, before relaxing and letting his hands fall to his sides, blade resting in his left hand. Maria did the same, lowering her Flintlock as she processed the fact that this Hunter just _cut_ a bullet from the air. The Cainhurst Descendant observed the blade that The Hunter used, and almost gasped in shock at what she saw.

"The Blade of Mercy. So you know Eileen the Crow then?" Maria asked The Hunter, only to frown at his lack of response other than just staring at her.

"Did you kill Eileen for that blade Hunter?" Again, no answer was forthcoming. Maria began to grow frustrated at this elusive Hunter. He was untouchable and didn't even want to return blows with her. He was a mystery, one that infuriated Lady Maria.

"WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK HUNTER!?" Maria yelled, allowing her voice to bounce around the hollow walls of the Clocktower. The Hunter seemed unshaken at Maria's outburst. But, miraculously, he spoke, his deep gravelly voice echoing of the walls despite the volume being severely lacking.

"Would you listen, Lady Maria? If I did speak?" Th question was an odd one, but after a few moments of shock, it made an eerie type of sense. Would she listen? Would this Hunter say anything she hadn't already been asked before? Would anything he said stop her from killing him in the end?

"No. I suppose I wouldn't." Maria set her stance, preparing for another round. The Hunter did the same, holding his blade in his left hand as he simply held his right palm out. Maria furrowed her brow as she stowed her pistol and held her Rakuyo in its staff form. The two Hunter's held their stances, waiting for the other to make a move. Maria decided that the first move would be hers as she dashed forward and slashed into a right cross. Except for this time the Hunter didn't merely sidestep.

Metal _shrieked_ as the Hunter allowed Rakuyo to skate across his own Blade of Mercy, forcing Maria's arm to her left.

 _His right_.

The Hunter took his opportunity and grabbed Maria's wrist with his free hand, yanking her even further to the right and leaving her back open as she spun around.

**_WHAM_ **

Pain.

Maria was well familiar with the concept. Except this pain was particularly agonizing despite the fact that pain was an old friend at this point. Her back felt like a Kirkhammer had just been slammed into the base of her spine and Maria was just now realizing that she was laying face first in her throne and her hands were empty.

"Grrk!" Blood splattered the seat as Maria coughed, feeling her obviously damaged lungs seize as she tried to breathe. Scooting back, Maria fell to the floor as she tried to move. Rolling on the floor, Maria saw The Hunter on the other end of the room, right leg still raised with Rakuyo in his right hand. Suddenly, Maria put the pieces together.

 _"He kicked me. He kicked me and sent me sailing across the room."_ Maria struggled to lift herself off the floor, coughing and hacking up blood all the while. Then, a small red vial skid into view, stopping underneath her right between her hands.

A blood vial. Known for its healing properties. Looking up, Maria saw The Hunter crouched down with his hand outstretched. The Vial obviously having come from him. Maria greedily snatched the Vial up, slamming the needle into her leg. The Cainhurst Descendant sat there and sighed in both pain and relief as she felt her skin knit itself back together, her bones and damaged innards following suit.

Maria looked up and saw that The Hunter had walked over and crouched down in front of her, concern evident in his eyes. Rakuyo was still being held in his hands as his blade was nowhere to be found. Probably placed back into his coat.

"W-why?" Maria was hurt and scared and didn't know what to do against this Hunter that almost killed her in a single strike. She didn't even see a point in using her blood arts because the Hunter only had to hit her once to kill her, and there was no guarantee that her Blood arts would do the same to him.

"Will you listen now?" Maria nodded.

"Tell me, Maria, why do you think I am here?"

"You are here to uncover the secrets of The Hunter's Nightmare." The Hunter nodded gently.

"Exactly. Now tell me, what part of that goal says that I need to kill you?"

Maria froze.

"I-I I don't understand. Why-"

"Maria, how many Hunters do you think I've killed? My job, the job that was given to me by Eileen, is to kill blood drunk Hunters lost in the dark. Now tell me, Maria, are you lost to the blood?"

Maria was crying frustrated tears at this point as she frantically shook her head as she sat up.

"N-no! You don't understand! I've done t-terrible things! I must keep the secrets! You shall not pass while I breathe-!"

"Maria." The Hunter's voice cut through her manic rant, silencing her as she stared wide eyed at him.

"Stop. What are you defending Maria? What do you think I'm going to do when I see? Do you honestly believe that whatever is beyond this clocktower will be the first thing I've seen that disgust me? You haven't seen the destroyed and empty streets of Yharnam, a city that is home to only beasts. The Holy Church, a place ravaged by Kin. Byrgenwerth, a home to nothing more than insectoid beasts. Yhar'ghul, a place where Amygdala roam free watching as shambling corpses desecrate a Lecture Hall full of ghosts and death."

Maria listened in growing horror as The Hunter described the monstrous and hopeless state of the outside world. Nightmares and Dreams shredding the world in equal measures as Great Ones run rampant doing as they please. Maria felt a pressure building behind her eyes before she snapped.

" **STOP!!** " The Hunter stopped speaking as Maria screamed, breaking down as she sobbed loudly. It was so moronic. Maria was sitting here for so long, keeping watch over this Nightmare whilst the outside world was being brought to its knees.

"Is anyone even alive! Is anyone left?" The Hunter shook his head.

"No. They have all fallen victim to either the Beasts or the Great Ones. Every person I have saved no longer walks this earth. And because this night never ends, any possible survivors never leave their houses."

Maria sobbed as she stared at the floor. Was this worth it? Was anything she was doing here matter?

"How many Hunters are left?"

"Including you?" Maria nodded

"Four." Maria winced.

"Who?"

"You, me, Simon, and The BeastHunter in the prison cells."

"That's it?"

"Almost every Hunter in the Waking World is dead. Even Eileen." The Hunter again presented his Blade of Mercy.

"The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst killed her. Before she died she gave me her role. I am a Hunter of Hunters, like she was before me. I like to think I've done my job well."

Maria stared at the Hunter, questions in her gaze. How old was this Hunter? What had he done, where the idea of killing other Hunter's had become a common occurrence? She was scared, that much was obvious. But at this moment, if he decided to kill her, Maria didn't know if she would have stopped him.

The two Hunter's sat there for several minutes. One processing the facts that had just been given to her. The other simply waiting for whatever would happen.

"Maria. I need to get through this Clocktower. Will you let me?"

Would she? Would she abandon her oath? Does the oath even matter if practically no-one is left to tell the secrets too?

"Maria. What do you want?"

She didn't know. What _did_ she want?

"I can't. I can't, I can't, I _can't."_ Maria was a broken record at this point, struggling for something to latch onto.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Maria whimpered in response.

"Do you want to stay here?" Maria shook her head.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"NO! Nonononononno I can't. I did terrible things! I can't go back there. I-" The Hunter cupped her chin, tilting her eyes up.

"I won't take you back there Maria. But I'm not gonna leave you here. Now, will you allow me to help you?"

Maria looked into his eyes and saw a shocking amount of sincerity and concern there.

"Why do you want to help me? I'm a murderer." Maria stood up and yanked Maria to her feet, handing Rakuyo to her as he did.

"You are the caretaker of the patients here correct?" Maria nodded.

"That's why. Because this place, and everyone in it makes my blood boil. I want to hunt down every Tomb Prospector, every Byrgenwerth Scholar, every Church Executioner, and Every Hunter and tear them to pieces." The Hunter looked into her eyes, trying to convey emotion without words.

"Then I look at you. And I wonder, If at the end of the day you really did think you were helping people." The Hunter tugged on Maria's hand, allowing her to follow him as she cradled her blade in her free hand. This Hunter had shown her how frayed Maria was emotionally if the tears running down her cheeks were any indication. She had spent so long waiting in that room, her only social interaction being the murder of any Hunter that got that far through her clocktower. She wasn't prepared for any of this at all.

"H-hunter?"

"It's okay, I'm taking you somewhere safe." Maria trusted this Hunter. He hadn't gone back on his word yet. After walking down a staircase, Maria was led to a Lantern surrounded by Messengers. A creature she hadn't seen in a long time. Stopping in front of the Lantern, The Hunter let her hand go as he reached into his coat, pulling a bottle wrapped in red fabric.

A sedative.

"Here Maria. Drink this. It will help you sleep. It will help with the trip as well." Maria took the bottle that was being offered. She stared at it, wondering…

"Hunter? If I drink this, will I wake up somewhere better? Will I escape this nightmare?" The Hunter nodded.

"I'm sure of it."

Maria shuddered before straightening her shoulders as she brought the bottle to her lips. The sedative tasted flavorless and felt like warm syrup as it flowed down her throat. She decided it was pleasant. After consuming the medicine, Maria threw the bottle and sat down, already feeling her vision swim. The Hunter crouched down next to her, rubbing her back as he spoke.

"Relax Maria. Relax, and Dream. As all Hunter's should."

Maria smiled as everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The Hunter braced himself as the weight of Maria settled in his arms. The woman was asleep, the sedative taking effect quickly. Moving over to the Lantern, The Hunter pulled Maria along with him. The Messengers seemed happy to see The Hunter with a companion, grabbing at her clothes and chirping wildly.

"Calm down little ones. You'll be able to help soon enough."

The Hunter placed his hand out, cradling Maria in his lap as he did so. Slowly, The Hunter felt himself melt away as the world fell away, replacing itself with a familiar breezy cobblestone path and grasslands surrounding a lone house.

"Welcome home Good Hunter." The Hunter sat down cradling the slumbering Maria as he did so.

"Evetta. Please come help me." The Plain Doll walked over, crouching down and observing the woman that had been brought back to the Dream.

"We can just lay her down in the field over here." Evetta helped The Hunter carry the tall woman over to one of the gardens that the Hunter had cut himself. It was a fairly large flower bed that would make a fairly good bed. The Hunter was very gentle as helped lay the woman down, allowing her to curl her arms underneath her head as her legs curled up. She almost seemed to be making herself as small as possible as she curled up into a fetal position.

"Will you watch over her Evetta?" The Hunter never took his eyes off of the sleeping Maria as he spoke.

"Of course Good Hunter. I will ensure she stays safe."

"Good." The Hunter walked back to the gravestone by the Workshop door. Before he went back to the Nightmare, The Hunter took one last look at Maria. She was a tortured soul. Another victim of the Great ones curse. It wasn't fair, and The Hunter could do nothing to change the past.

****

But he could try to keep her safe in the present.

****

“Good Hunter.” The Hunter turns slightly, seeing the Plain Doll standing next to the slumbering Maria.

****

“Would you stay? I feel as if she would be much more calm upon waking if you were here.”

****

The Hunter thought about it. What would he lose if he decided to stay for a bit? Time? Something he had plenty of? No, he could stay. Especially if he could sooth a shattered soul. Walking into the Workshop, The Hunter strolls over to his Storage Chest, reaching into his cloak as he grabs weapons and items to place inside. With not a weapon on him, The Hunter feels the literal and metaphorical weight fall from his shoulders as he walked over to the slumbering Maria, sitting down next to her as he leaned on a nearby grave.

****

“Will you be alright Dear Hunter?”

****

The Hunter carded his gloved hands through Maria’s hair, removing her hat as he did so.

****

“Yes Evetta. I believe I will be fine. Thank you.” The Doll bowed before walking away, intent on cleaning up The Workshop it seemed.

****

The Hunter focused on the inert form of Maria. She looked so much better this way. More peaceful, as she slept. The Hunter of Yharnam couldn’t save many. Nay, he could save none. But on this day, he was at least capable of helping one lonely woman deal with the weight of her sins.

****

He hoped that she was having a pleasant Dream, rather than a monstrous Nightmare.

  


 


End file.
